russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Born to be a Star (season 2)
The second season of Born to be a Superstar produced by Viva Television and premiered on IBC under Viva-TV primetime block on May 5, 2013. A certified singing champion Anja Aguilar leads the role as the host of the show with her co-host are the new twins Juan Miguel Urquico and Juan Carlos Urquico. Once again, the judges including Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado. Auditions for this season were held in several key cities in the Philippines including Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu and Davao. The Urquico twins left show to do TODAS Kids, a kiddie gag show every weekday afternoons. A special episode, dubbed as High School Superstar, highlighting the past episodes of the season will be aired on June 8, 2013. Auditions The auditions for the second season takes place in key cities in the Philippines. Major auditions are held in Baguio, Davao, Cebu, Batangas and Iloilo where the hopefuls are judged by Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Dingdong Avanzado. Also, auditions are also held in other cities mall tours and judged by the staff of Born to be a Superstar. IBC, Viva Entertainment, Inc. and its radio partners like 90.7 Love Radio, 93.9 iFM, Mellow 947, 96.3 Easy Rock, 99.5 Play FM, 101.1 Yes FM and iDMZ provided free transportation, food and lodging for Theater Eliminations. Auditions took place in the following locations: 'Weekly Themes' The opening act features different songs with Anja Aguilar starts with an opening song and dance number. *May 5, 2013: Before I Fall in Love (Coco Lee) *May 12, 2013: This Kiss (Carly Rae Jepsen) *May 19, 2013: Before I Fall in Love (Coco Lee) *May 26, 2013: Queen of the Night *June 2, 2013: Before I Fall in Love (Coco Lee) *June 9, 2013: Born to be a Star *June 16, 2013: Say You'll Never Go *June 23, 2013: Fall In Love Again *June 30, 2013: Oh Girl (Dingdong Avanzado) *July 7, 2013: No More Tears (Enough is Enough) (Donna Summer and Barbra Streisand) *July 14, 2013: Queen of the Night *July 21, 2013: Before I Fall In Love (Coco Lee) *July 28, 2013: No More Tears (Enough is Enough) (Donna Summer and Barbra Streisand) *August 4, 2013: This Kiss (Carly Rae Jepsen) *August 11, 2013: Pyramid (Charice Pempengco) *August 18, 2013: Domino (Jessie J) *August 25, 2013: Stronger (Kelly Clarkson) *September 1, 2013: Titanium (David Guetta feat. Sia) *September 8, 2013: Piano in the Dark (Brenda Russel) Born to be a Superstar *September 15, 2013: Titanium (David Guetta feat. Sia) *Septemebr 22, 2013: Pump It (Black Eyed Peas) *September 29, 2013: Best Song Ever (One Direction) *October 6, 2013: We Can't Stop (Miley Cyrus) *October 13, 2013: Wrecking Ball (Miley Cyrus) *Octoebr 20, 2013: Slow Down (Selena Gomez) *October 27, 2013: Livin' on the Prayer *November 3, 2013: Blurred Lines (Rocin Thicke) Each week of the show had a particular theme. *May 5, 12, 19 and 26, and June 2, 2013: You are the Superstar *June 9, 16 and 23, 2013: School of Superstars **June 9, 2013: First batch - Cayleen, Ronald, Melvin, Vanessa, Anne **June 16, 2013: Second batch - Veejay, Pauline, John Michael, Muriel, Josephine, John Neil, Tony **June 23, 2013: Third batch - Jet, Lance, Rhonsben, Anna, Leon, Kristofer, Carl *June 30, 2013: Rising Singing Stars *July 7, 2013: Born to be a Regional Superstar *July 14, 2013: Superstar of the 80's *July 21, 2013: Anja's Birthday Superstar Party (Birthday Tribute as Anja @ 19) *July 28, 2013: Born to All-Superstar Fans *August 4, 2013: Cebuano Superstars *August 11, 2013: Sing and Dance Week *August 18, 2013: Requested Songs by Kapinoy Stars *August 25, 2013: Born to be a World Superstar *September 1, 2013: Superstar Party *September 8, 2013: Born to the Asian Superstar *September 15, 2013: Singing Hall of Fame *September 22, 2013: Happy Born to be a Superstar 1st Birthday *September 29, 2013: Born to be a Superstar 1st Year Anniversary *October 6, 2013: The Superstar Music World *October 13, 2013: October Halloween Superstars *October 20, 2013: Rising Holliday Superstar *October 27, 2013: Born to be a Superstar Quarterfinals *November 3, 2013: Quarterfinals Night ''High School Superstar'' Kakaibang Idol is the special episode of Born to be a Star held on June 8, 2013 at the Smart Araneta Coliseum, before Sunday nights. It is an interactive reality singing talent search competition consisting of teen auditionees. The program was named High School Superstar because the contestants made an impact among viewers. The reality talent singing were present that night, performed at the beginning and end of the show. Likewise, Padilla, Bianca, Albert and Avanzado over jury duties that night were performers AJ Muhlach, Nadine Lustre and Coco Martin. Although the event served as a breather, voting involving viewers picking the performer who should be proclaimed High School Superstar tonight at the Big Dome. Finalists Elimination chart Television ratings Television ratings for the second season of Born to be a Superstar on IBC under Viva-TV primetime block are gathered from two major sources, namely from AGB Nielsen Philippines and Kantar Media - TNS. AGB Nielsen Philippines covers Mega Manila, while Kantar Media - TNS covers most of the Philippines. Television ratings for the first season of Born to be a Star: *'Color keys:' * Highest rating during the season * Lowest rating during the season Music 'Born to be a Superstar: The Album' Born to be a Superstar: The Album is the compilation album from the reality talent show Born to be a Superstar (season 2) finalists, an franchise in the Philippines. It released under Viva Records and Vicor Music released on September 23, 2013. The album composed of 13 tracks and performed by the top 12 contestants of the TV show. #You Light Up My Life (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Cayleen Villamor (from Viva Records) #Hang On (Gary Valenciano) (composed by Jonathan Manalo) - Veejay Aragon (from Vicor Music) #Sana Kahit Minsan (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Ronald Humarang (from Viva Records) #Fallin' (Sarah Geronimo) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anne Bernardo (from Vicor Music) #Gusto Kita (composed by Gary Valenciano) - Melvin Rimas (from Vicor Music) #Kung Tayo'y Magkakalayo (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Jet Barrun (from Viva Records) #Ikaw ang Lahat sa Akin (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) - Tony dela Paz (from Vicor Music) #Points of View (Joey Albert) (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Anna Baluyot (from Viva Records) #Maghihintay Sa'yo (composed by Dingdong Avanzado) - John Michael Narag (from Viva Records) #Babalik Pa Rin (composed by Gary Valenciano) - Carl Malone Montecido (from Vicor Music) #Everywhere I Am There You'll Be (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Vanessa Rangadhol (from Vicor Music) #Ikaw Lamang (composed by Popsie Saturno) - Kristofer Dangculos (from Viva Records) #Born to be a Superstar (Theme) (composed by Marcus Davis, Vehnee Saturno and Freddie Saturno) - Anja Aguilar, Sam Concepcion, Marvin Ong and Khalil Ramos (from Viva Records) References See also *Season 2 of Born to be a Star debuts on May 5 *Kapinoy fans showing muscle in ratings war *When superstars party, Viva-TV's grand bash for Born to be a Star relaunch *New Season 2 premieres last May 5 *Meet the stars of Viva-TV's Top 5 shows *IBC and TV5 claims to be No.3 *Born to be a Star preps up for World Tour *Born to be a Star debuted No.1 says IBC *Born to be a Star: The phenomenon Season 2 begins *IBC ratings on the rise of hit Kapinoy shows *Kapinoy Network maging Idol mas-Superstar! *Blockbuster movies on IBC *All-Superstar Stage of Born to be a Star Begins this Sunday *IBC-13 develop its own talents *The Kapinoy Network for the superstar network *Born to be a Star reveals Top 12 this Sunday *Born to be a Superstar launched the audition *IBC 13 relaunches Born to be a Superstar worldwide *Born to be a Superstar Top 12 for the Live Shows *Born to be a Star marks on its 1st Anniversary starts September 29 *IBC Regional launched Born to be a Superstar *Kapinoy big guns: On-cam and off-cam *Born to be a Superstar Earn Recognitions Abroad *Top 10 Finalist of Born to be a Superstar External links *Official website Category:2013 television seasons Category:Born to be a Star series Category:Philippine reality television series Category:Philippine television series Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Viva-TV (TV channel)